A Elven Adventure
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Two elves: Sapphire and Callum head out to explore and have themselves a little adventure. Sapphire's older brother Tarian tells him to avoid Dwarves, Humans, Goblins, Trolls, Wargs, and Orcs. However Sapphire is a rather curious and reckless elf, but thankfully his patient and cautious best friend Callum is there to keep him from doing anything too reckless.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey.**

**A Elven Adventure **

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

**_OC Elven Characters: _**

**_Sapphire is thirty-five years old with the appearance of a fifteen year old. He has golden blond hair to the hips and tied in a low pony-tail. He has a very slight tan. Dark blue eyes full of innocent, youth, and honesty. His best friend is Callum. He has one older brother by the name of Tarian. He has two Uncles: Damon and Devlin on his mother's side. His mother and father sailed to the Grey Havens fifteen years ago. _**

**_Tarian is one hundred years old with the appearance of a twenty year old. He has dark blond hair to his shoulders with a braid on each side of his head. He has slightly tanned skin. Grey eyes full of knowledge and patience. His younger brother is Sapphire. He is taller than Callum. _**

_**Callum is forty-five with the appearance of a seventeen year old. He has silver hair to his mid-back and tied in a simple braid. He has slightly tanned skin. Grey eyes full of caution and patience. His best friend is Sapphire. He is taller than Sapphire.** _

* * *

"Make sure my little brother doesn't do anything too reckless." Tarian commented firmly to Callum. "I'm counting on you, Callum."

"I will do to the best of my ability to keep Sapphire safe." Callum informed him. Sapphire walks toward them, smiling brightly, and carrying on his back a large bag.

"I hope I get to meet some dwarves." Sapphire said cheerfully and Tarian wrinkled his nose.

"I hope you don't they are loud, rude, smelly, and not to mention they hate elves." Tarian told his little brother. "Make sure to avoid dwarves."

Sapphire puffed out his cheeks, Callum sighs deeply, and Tarian's arms are crossed.

"I also hope I get to meet humans." Sapphire stated and Tarian gave him a look.

"They are loud, unpredictable, and make sure to avoid them too. Some hate elves while others are a bit too obsessed with elves, but there are a few alright humans. Still avoid the humans." Tarian said calmly and Sapphire sighed to himself. "Be careful of the orcs, golbins, wargs, and trolls. In fact do your best to avoid them."

"I'll be okay.. I'm not alone." Sapphire said in a comforting tone of voice and his older brother pulls him into a hug.

"I wish I could go with you, little brother." Tarian said while hugging Sapphire tightly. "Be safe and don't be foolish."

"Have I ever been foolish?" Sapphire asked and a grin on his lips.

"Yes and I can name all of the times. Starting from since you could crawl." Tarian replied to him, he releases his little brother from the hug, and looks him in the eyes with a deadly serious expression. "Be careful. I mean it. The world out there is dangerous and cruel at times."

"I'll be alright. I have Callum with me." Sapphire stated, he holds Callum's right hand, and smiles brightly at his older brother. Callum's bits down on his lip. Tarian nodded his head and Sapphire releases Callum's hand. "I almost forgot about the maps."

Sapphire walks off to collect the maps and Tarian glances at the silver haired elf.

"I do not disapprove of those feelings you have towards my little brother." Tarian said in a low voice. "However if he doesn't return those feelings..don't make him feel guilty or pressure him into accepting them."

"I would never do that to him." Callum said in a horrified voice and Tarian nodded his head.

"I know just making certain." Tarian stated calmly. Sapphire returns with the maps, takes off his large bag, and stuffs the maps inside of the bag. He closes the bag and puts it on his back.

"I'm already. Are you ready, Callum?" Sapphire asked the silver haired elf and received a simple nod from him. "And now the journey begins..."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey.**

**A Elven Adventure **

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"I'm bored." Sapphire complained and he looks at his best friend. "I was hoping to see an orc or a goblin or a warg or something interesting, but so far nothing expect trees and animals."

"You should be grateful for the peace and enjoy it, Sapphire." Callum said calmly to him.

"If I wanted peace...I would have stayed home with my older brother." The blond elf stated bluntly and groaned. "I want some action. I want to put my skills to the test an-"

Callum smiles faintly to himself, gently pulled on Sapphire's low pony-tail, and the blond elf stopped speaking for a moment.

"Why not take your boredom out on the fish in the river over there?" Callum suggested to him. Sapphire grins widely, sword in his hand, and quietly makes his way over to the nearby river. The silver haired elf smiles in amusement. On the first try Sapphire was able to stab the fish and fling it onto the ground, but from there it went downhill.

Callum was struggling to keep himself from laughing and he made sure his mouth was covered to prevent any laughter from escaping. The fish have been outwitting Sapphire. The poor elf tripped quite a few times, growing more frustrated by the minute, gritting his teeth in annoyance, and cheeks flushed.

"The fish are against me. Why can't they keep still." Sapphire asked loudly his voice filled with irritation. His entire body from head to boots are soaking wet, dark blue eyes narrowed in frustration, and tossed his arms up towards the sky.

"Of course since they do not want to be caught and you are frightening them to no end by falling into the river." Callum said while smiling widely. "You are no longer bored, right?"

"Just wet and frustrated by my failure... Fish are tricky little creatures." Sapphire groaned out-loud.

"You got one." Callum commented calmly and the blond haired elf gave him a blank expression.

"True, but that was at the very start." Sapphire stated flatly and Callum smiles at him. "Easy for you to smile since you are dry, Callum."

Sapphire tackles the silver elf, a wide grin on his lips, and looking down into Callum's grey eyes.

"Now you are wet. Feel annoyed yet?" Sapphire asked curiously and sitting on the silver elf's hips. His wet blond hair dripping on the elf below him. Callum thought for a moment, tickled the blond elf's sides, and Sapphire starts giggling uncontrollably.

"Not really. Just amused." Callum stated while grinning and he stopped tickling Sapphire. They both stood up. "I'll start a fire so that fish won't go to waste."

"Almost forgot about the fish." Sapphire commented and stretched his arms. "I could try starting a fire."

"Remember the last time you tried to start a fire?" Callum asked causally and the blond haired elf coughs.

"Luckily there was a bucket of water near by..." Sapphire commented to him.

"Which was there because Tarian was worried about you." Callum stated and the blond haired elf nodded his head.

"I was a bit careless and my sleeve caught on fire." Sapphire said sheepishly. "It's not like I caught the surrounding area on fire."

Callum built a small fire, Sapphire roasted the fish on his sword, and it wasn't long before it was done. The fish was cut evenly and eaten within minutes. It took a little of time by the fire for the blue eyed elf to dry off. Sapphire briefly looks at the map before putting it away in his bag. Callum and Sapphire quietly humming while walking. The sun slowly setting and nightfall is soon upon the elves.

"Do you think I'll be able to meet a real life dwarf?" Sapphire asked him.

"Hmm..Not likely because we are not near any caves or mountains." Callum replied honestly.

"I really want to meet some dwarves, humans, and other kind of races." Sapphire commented cheerfully and grins. "It would be fun, exciting, and interesting."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey. Doing an experiment :) by making a text adventure (First time doing something like that) using my OC Elves by using something called Quest which is free ^_^ ...It took me a couple of hours to figure out how on earth to upload it onto the website...It's not complete or anything like that.**

**A Elven Adventure **

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

**_Explanation of the names:_**

**_I picked the names Tarian, Damon and Devlin, and Callum from a website which has some Elvish Name Translation Boy Names. _**

**_Tarian/Thandion means Shield._**

**_Damon/Sadron means Loyal. Devlin/Bregolien means Fierce._**

**_Callum/Cugedhion means Dove._**

**_I picked the English names Tarian, Damon, Devlin, and Callum over the Elven spelling because the English spelling is easier to spell/keep track of...I decided on the name Sapphire because I thought it would be a bit interesting ^_^ having an Elf named after a Gemstone. _**

* * *

"The stars are beautiful. They shine so brightly even though they are so very far up in the night sky." Sapphire commented softly, his dark blue eyes looking up, and Callum smiles faintly to himself. "Not to mention the moon."

"Careful otherwise you'll trip." Callum said calmly to him.

"I just feel like admiring the night sky tonight and walk at the same time." Sapphire stated to the silver haired elf.

"Your pace is slow like a snail." Callum said teasingly and glances at the blond haired elf. "Too bad we didn't bring any horses so you could watch the night sky with ease."

"Too much of a hassle. Horses need plenty of food, water, sleep, and I have read that some foul creatures eat horses." Sapphire informed him firmly. "I don't want to be responsible for their possible doomed fate of being eaten by horrible creatures."

"Get on my shoulders."

"Are you sure? I'm wearing a large bag on my back."

"I'm positive. You can admire the night while I test my endurance." Callum commented simply, he bends down, and Sapphire get's onto his shoulders. The silver haired elf has his hands firmly on Sapphire's thighs to make sure he doesn't fall off or anything. He could feel Sapphire's hands gently resting on top of his head.

"I feel rather tall." Sapphire commented cheerfully while grinning.

"Frightened?" Callum asked teasingly.

"Of course not. Callum, What is more beautiful the moon or the sun?"

"The sun."

"Even though the sun's light is really bright."

"I'm like a moth drawn to a flame."

Callum walked throughout the night with Sapphire on his shoulders admiring how everything looks in the dark. The sun starts to rise up.

"Alas the night is gone." Sapphire said somewhat sadly, he climbs off of Callum's shoulders, and stretched his arms. "However the day is also nice, but not as calm and soothing as the night. Do your shoulders ache, Callum?"

"No. I'm merely admiring the beauty of day."

"Want me to carry you on my back?"

"No, no. Your brother would kill me."

"He wouldn't do that." Sapphire stated calmly to him.

"I wonder what those eagles are carrying." Callum said out-loud.

"Let's find out!" Sapphire said to him, his eyes focused on the eagles, and started following them.

"Wait a moment!" Callum called out, but his voice went unheard by the excited elf.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
